Protecting Naruto
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two different species from different worlds that have no business with each other but because of an unexpected turn the two cross paths. Now Sasuke must protect Naruto as his as they battle all odds and uncover the secret of Naruto's origin. total AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **this is a rewrite of the first chapter and while nothing new was added, thanks to , it looks a lot better. I hope you enjoy it this time and give me feedback on what you think. Thanks.

Chapter One 

Evenings in Konoha was portrayed by lights dangling from places of local people, lodgings, stores and light from the moon. After 12 pm, Konoha was soundless. The town was encompassed by waste grounds so aside from a couple of creatures groaning and shrieking the night was still and cool.

A figure was strolling down the road after the clock turned twelve. The figure resembled that of a kid wearing weird garments. It wore what seems to be a white kimono yet its hand and length were shorter than the typical kimono. A dark material or what resembled one was wrapped around the waist, its length all that much over his knee, and a lower length dark trouser underneath it. Additionally around his waist was a thick dim rope tied such that it framed an inadequate bunch and this rope set up a sword.

In this period, such thing as a sword was obsolete and with somebody who can just be viewed as a kid conveying one it would raise a few eyebrows.

The tyke strolls calmly in the city and as he did a screen of smoke tailed him. It cleared up all of a sudden, permitting light from the full moon to sparkle straightforwardly on the substance of the youngster which looked extremely youthful additionally great. The kid had pearl like skin and profound black eyes, it was definitely a kid in spite of the lovely face.

The youngster raised his head after listening to a sound, this was the sound of a child crying. It didn't appear like much however it made the youngster delay and concentrated on a one story building.

The kid, Uchiha Sasuke raised his head of dark hair to take a gander at the overhang of a house with little interest. He knew he ought to be heading home as he was keeping his master waiting however the cry just won't stop.

His ears jerked as he tuned in. He developed weightless and flew straight for the house. As his feet touched ground yet again the cry halted suddenly. It quieted him not to hear that desolate cry any longer yet he was interested as to the reason. He raised his head to see a little baby with staggeringly blue eyes taking a gander at him. He squinted twice and gazed.

The baby had such excellent shining red cheeks that was lamentably scarred by stubble like imprints, brilliant blonde delicate looking spiky hair that made Sasuke need to unsettle it. The baby's mouth was situated like an o as though seeing Sasuke there shocked him. Well it should have, he did quite recently fly into the spot as it would turn out.

One minute passed when the baby gave what seemed like a short between a snicker and screech that startled Sasuke before he was advancing toward him. The baby met a snag on his way and Sasuke watched with developing entertainment as the youngster hit on the glass entryway that blocked him from coming to Sasuke. it sat its spoils secured bottom on the floor and its blue eyes began to tear up.

Befuddled at the reason for this however not needing the tyke to cry, Sasuke utilized his telekinetic energy to force open the entryway. it wasn't hard utilizing it for something like this however regardless he required more preparation.

The little child looked as the entryway open and Sasuke watched him. He asked why this tyke needed to come meet him, perhaps it had succumbed to Sasuke appeal like other people. He grinned at the thought uncovering his upper fangs.

The little child slithered towards his leg and Sasuke was unwilling to convey it. he chuckled as the tyke won't surrender and persistently clung to his leg. When it attempted to move up and fell on his buttom again Sasuke's heart warmed at the determined look on the little child's face. he took pity and conveyed the kid up. Grinning up at the kid who laughed also, fluttered its pudgy hands about energetically, he couldn't resist the opportunity to discover the tyke totally charming, the hair, the eyes, the tubby cheek that made him need to squeeze them. the sound of its chuckle. The scent that felt like warm milk down his throat.

Sasuke simply needed to take this youngster and never give up. the tyke had more likely than not seen something for it brought grabby hands towards Sasuke's face. Inquisitive concerning what it needed furthermore incapable to deny the child, Sasuke inclined forward toward the tyke. The little hand attempted to open his mouth and with a snicker Sasuke let him. The hand touched his fang and set a jar of something down his spine. Sasuke pulled back and squinted. He investigated the youngster's eyes with wonder.

" what was that. " he inquired. The infant chuckled and fluttered around. Sasuke was still shocked yet he knew no answer would originate from the kid so he played with him. spinning him around flying with him. He was shocked to discover himself at the entryways to his home. It was a major stone remaining in between two columns, the particular case that would lead him out of the human world into Ubris, the devil world.

The little child was beginning to nod off on his shoulder and Sasuke nestled him to his midsection.

" I ought to likely take you home now" he said to the dozing youngster. " you have your family and they would ponder where you are come morning, not just that in the event that I carry you with me home I would get in a bad position. " the main reaction he got was a yawn that was so adorable it made Sasuke turn all soft inside.

" possibly only for a short time" he said coming to a speedy choice. He said the spell that would open the entryways rapidly before he could alter his mind and the thick stone came in ward and he strolled inside.

Sasuke never anticipated that he would keep the child, he now named Naruto on the grounds that it sounded adorable and Naruto cherished Naruto, for long yet its been a week after and now a month in the human world as time streams diversely there.

He went all over the place with the infant Naruto, concealing it inside a gourd he conveyed. In the course of recent days infant Naruto's skin had begun to sparkle. He thought about whether it is as a consequence of having a human in the evil presence world and always stressed on the off chance that he was harming Naruto however Naruto did not whine, not once had the infant cried. Continually chuckling that singing sound and playing. Sasuke appreciate watching him figure out how to walk, rest, eat, breath, play. he couldn't part with the child for a really long time without feeling a pulverizing need to see him. In the back of his mind Sasuke knew he was expected to give back the youngster however he couldn't do it just yet.

" Naruto would you like to go back home" Sasuke asked one day. He realized that Naruto proved unable to structure words yet he loved listening to him jibber jabber also, make such a large number of adorable expression .

Naruto jabbered and laughed while situated on Sasuke's midsection, Sasuke halted him from tumbling off by putting a hand on his little body. " I thought so as well" Sasuke answered and grinned. He conveyed Naruto and rubbed their noses together.

"Sasuke-sama" somebody delicately said from behind the entryway giving no sign they would come in however Sasuke still sat up rapidly and conceal Naruto behind him.

" what is it" he inquired.

" Itachi-sama has returned" they said.

" What!?" Sasuke said, heart thumping fiercely. He couldn't let his sibling see Naruto. he attempted to concoct an arrangement.

" welcome home Itachi- sama" the voice that spoke abruptly said. Sasuke froze yet could do nothing as his sibling officially opened the entryway and strolled in.

" Sasuke, I have been told you know have been ignoring your training. " was the first thing his sibling said to him.

Sasuke wallowed" ah yeah...sorry" he said. he had been investing such a great amount of energy with Naruto he totally neglected to train

Itachi moaned " you are a child of the Uchiha demon faction you can't stand to be lethargic. As discipline you are not to eat for three days and train all through out"

" Okay" Sasuke immediately concurred hoping his sibling would leave rapidly as Naruto had begun squirming behind him clearly tired of staying still. This had an inverse impact normally. Itachi looked inquisitively at him and Sasuke could envision what he looked like seating back while his hand shook in attempt to stop Naruto from turning out. In his warmth he knew his sibling would know something wasn't right. Itachi was so damn sharp.

" what isn't right with you" Itachi said with a glare.

" Nothing!-" Naruto abruptly squirmed free and creeped out a little before Sasuke pulled him back however, the feline was at that point out of the bag...it was over presently every one of that remaining parts was to say: " Aniki I'm sorry I brought a human home I didn't intend to, he was so adorable I needed to take him and I swear I would return him I swear -"

Itachi was not listening officially swinging to see Naruto. Sasuke quit talking and watched his sibling. He anticipated that his sibling would get frantic and rebuff him for a considerable length of time then return Naruto home instead his sibling's eyes flashed red.

Sasuke instinctively lifted Naruto up and took off with an awesome speed to the next end of the room. He had no clarification for why he thought Itachi was going to take Naruto, his body simply responded on its own and his heart won't quit going wild. The thought that he would need to battle his sibling if he made one move towards Naruto made him shudder however his hold on the infant did not falter.

" what are you doing Aniki?" he asked.

His eyes slitted Itachi squinted once and his eyes swung back to normal. Itachi looked all that much like Sasuke aside from more seasoned by a couple of years. Sasuke was fifty two years old. In human terms he would be eleven.

" I apologize Sasuke however you have some explaining to do. why do you have a fairy with you here"

" a fairy ?" Sasuke asked with a blink.

" you don't have a clue?" Itachi inquired. from his tone it appeared as though it was clear yet Sasuke couldn't for the life of him see anything that would make Naruto a fairy.

Itachi murmured. " first where did you see that tyke" he inquired.

" from an old town. " Sasuke replied naturally before he pondered it. " are you going to return him" his grasp unknowingly fixed on Naruto.

" that would be astute. are you not mindful of what would transpire in the event that you keep here any more. Demons all around would come here searching for him, he is not protected here" he said

" yet Naruto is only a human youngster, one human youngster " Sasuke attempted to contend.

" he is not human. would you be able to not he is not human. Can't you see that his body gleams? he is a fairy. To us demons fairy vitality is like drug , it is addictive and makes us to a great degree strong. Would you be able to not think about a reason why he would be needed. you must take him back to his guardians"

" Naruto, his name is Naruto" the words turned out without thought.

" you named him?" Itachi raised one eyebrow.

" well... he had no name!" he flushed under his sibling's look. " I needed to call him something"

" you can't simply name a child you grabbed out of no where , you would become attached to it the minute it has a name" Itachi temples were wrinkled as he gazed at Sasuke.

The strain from before had everything blurred. " alright, I get it I'm wrong. "

" in the event that you are wrong then you must return him" Itachi expressed.

" yet I.." He needed to contend, he would not like to part from Naruto. not today, not ever. " I don't need to. why wouldn't i be able to keep him"

Itachi sat for quite a while taking a gander at him and Sasuke coordinated his gaze.

" Fine" Itachi murmured " if you need to keep him you should simply bound him to you. it would keep other demons from taking him away. "

" Then lets do that!" Sasuke grinned, his eyes lit up furthermore, gleamed. " what do we require" he inquired.

" we have everything we need for the spell however Sasuke consider this precisely. Naruto is an infant at this point in any case, one day he would grow up. How might he feel when he figures out you took his decision from him. in the event that you think about Naruto you must consider him too not simply yourself"

" however Naruto needs to be with me as well. " Sasuke said and took a gander at Naruto. The little child had spit shaping in the mouth making a diverting expression that made Sasuke grin. He pat Naruto's hair and took a gander at his sibling. " if you don't mind aniki I never need to part from Naruto"

The ritual happened the following day Branding Naruto with an imprint like three dabs at the base of the left side of his neck. Sasuke had been requested to nibble on Naruto and however he wavered for some time he did furthermore, interestingly experienced what he can just portray as the best feeling ever however then Naruto dozed for two days and declined to wake up. Despite the fact that Aniki let him know not stress Sasuke couldn't rest for those two evenings continually viewing when Naruto woke up and those lovely blue eyes concentrated on him and Sasuke's heart warmed and he grinned for the first time through since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_**He**_ felt it, a tightness in his chest that was always there when Naruto was in distress, and came to full wakefulness. He was never asleep to begin with, not with their impending threat looming in on them, more like in mediative state. His eyes opened just as his body leapt forward his hand reaching for the flute he had placed on the beside table. He scanned the place with his eyes and senses. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The sky was still dark and the night quiet. But the tightness was still there. He looked down now at the body writhing next to him. Why he had not immediately noticed it was probably due to his always expecting external attacks forgetting the ones that come from inside.

He reached out a hand to pull the blonde boy up into his arms, dropping the flute on the mattress they both shared. "Naruto" Sasuke frantically tried to snap the boy from his nightmare. He held the small face of the boy and slapped lightly on it.

Naruto's body shook in his arms and his mouth opened to gasp for air. "Naruto!" Sasuke slapped him harder. Unlike the first this happened it had gotten harder to wake up the boy. Sasuke did not want to think what this might mean.

The blue eyes he wanted to see snapped open and Sasuke shook with relief. He hugged the still shivering body to him. He did not know what he expected but every time he felt Naruto's distressed he always wanted to be able to handle it just like he used to do when the Naruto was small. All he just had to do was take away the problem physically or destroy it. With this he had no power. This was something inside of Naruto he couldn't reach no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke pulled back when he felt the hand on his chest start to push him away. He settled his eyes on the flushed face of Naruto.

"wh-what happened" the blonde stammered and tried to get up from Sasuke's lap. This was the second time he has woken up to find himself in this position. It was embarrassing as hell. It was bad enough Sasuke treated him like a child now he had to be having a problem that ended up with him on his lap? Naruto felt chagrined that every time he was always needing Sasuke's help.

"you had another nightmare" Sasuke said. He reached out a hand to touch Naruto's forehead curious as to the flush on his face. Naruto slapped his hand away, which would have hurt if it had not been happening more and more lately. He missed the little boy who would always come to him at the slightest problem, needing his reassurance, his protection.

Naruto frowned. "another one? I don't even remember it" he said with a frown. Always like this but now more frequent. He had dreams, nightmares, whatever that Sasuke said cause him to cry at night but Naruto could not remember."what did i do this time" he asked.

Sasuke could see Naruto was displeased."you were just crying. I thought you were hurt" he replied."you don't remember?"

"of course not." Naruto said irritably. Sasuke did not understand why the boy was upset but it was nothing new. Ever since they started living this life Naruto had started to become an enigma to him. It hurt, he felt like he was losing touch with his baby brother but this was the prize he had to pay to protect him. Sasuke felt his resolve stay in place."why are you angry" he asked.

"i'm not angry okay." Naruto kicked the quilt from the bed and got up. He wasn't angry just confused as hell. There was so much about himself he didn't know. He knew he was causing trouble for Sasuke, always. He was the little brother who had the problems that cause his brother so much trouble. Always, he needed Sasuke and... Sasuke never needs him. This strange dreams just one more thing he should add to the growing need he needed help with. He hated that. Why couldn't he be strong and dependable.

Sasuke had followed him. Naruto saw him through the mirror on the shelf in the bathroom. His brother had leaned against the door post. His pyjamas was hardly rumpled, his hair neatly pulled back, his skin glowing pale and his eyes... Naruto realize he was checking out his brother and hurriedly looked away at himself. His blonde hair was poking out everywhere, his skin was tanned and hardly smooth. His eyes were blue and wide unlike his brothers almond shaped eyes. They were brothers but...how could they be so different. Like night and day different.

Sasuke stood nonchalantly to his right but Naruto could see the tightness in his eyes. He was very familiar with it as it was always there when Sasuke thought he had done something wrong to upset him. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. He was not that fragile but the way Sasuke went about trying to take care of him sometimes got on his nerves. "i'm fine Sasuke" Naruto finally said breaking the silence. "just a little frustrated."

Sasuke did not say anything. He could see that there was more Naruto had to say.

"i just don't understand half the things that happens to me. First i loose my memories, everything." his brows bunched together and Sasuke felt the ache in his chest. He could see the distress as well as feel it but he could do nothing about it. No, that's not right. He could but he knew he shouldn't. He was the reason why Naruto had so many questions." i don't even remember you, who you are to me just your name and.." he looked up at Sasuke then down " your face." he remembered it. Waking up that day, he couldn't remember the place or the people there just the...need to see that face.

Naruto sighed "forget about it. I'm sure it would pass over" he said with a grin. " the doctors said that there are good chances i would get my memories back so i'm hopeful. These dreams, nightmare whatever would pass and it would be all good. Don't worry ni-san"

Sasuke knew Naruto was putting on a brave face for him but he wished the boy didn't have to, he wished like before the boy would show him all his emotions. But all wishes can't come true.

"Naruto i know it's been hard living without any memory i'm sorry" he said.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He turned and walked towards his brother and placed his head on his shoulder. Sasuke did not even flinch. He reached out a hand to caress the blonde head like he used to do when the boy was small. The boy would place his head on Sasuke's lap and demand to be patted for hours. Sasuke loved doing it.

Naruto hated it. This unexplained dependence on his brother. Was this normal? This need to want to feel your brother's touch all the time. Naruto practically couldn't go without it. It embarrassed him a lot but he needed it to be held like this by his own brother. Perverted idiot. Disgusting bastard. He cursed himself plenty of times but what could he do. He needed it. Like an addict needed his drugs. Naruto hated making this comparison but it was the truth. It wasn't normal, it certainly wasn't normal that he shared this same bed with his brother even though they were both sixteen. " i have football practice tomorrow i want to go back to bed" he said into his brother's neck.

Sasuke was glad for the contact. After feeling Naruto's distress, if he couldn't hold the boy he always felt cranky and out of sorts. It was the kind of bonding the shared from when Naruto was still a baby. Sasuke never let the baby on his own. He had already grown used to touching and holding him either to calm him down or to reassure himself. Still he knew that Naruto hated it so this might just be his way of ending the conversation. "Okay " he said and led Naruto back to the mattress. Naruto separated from him to get into his side while Sasuke did the same and then after a strange pause Sasuke didn't understand he pulled Naruto closer and hugged him hoping the boy would sleep peacefully this time.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
